Alone
by Blissbishh
Summary: Emma is a 17 year old high school student. After going on a vacation with her nanny and siblings, she ends up meeting a new guy. Someone she never would’ve expected to affect the rest of her life. /rape, pregnancy, secrecy/ how will she tell the rest of the family what happened to her, and what her rape resulted into
1. introduction

I kept my eyes low as we all walked out of our hotel room. I didn't want to know if he was around. There was no not knowing though, he worked at the front desk in the mornings from 9 to 2. And then he's made to be a room cleaner from 2 to 11.

"Kids you better make sure you grab all your stuff, because I'm not- Zuri don't drag your bags! I'm not having this private jet turn around to grab someone's cellphone you'll just have to buy a new one." Yelled Jessie.

I looked up at Luke. He was carrying two large bags full of cloths and who knows what.

"I got all my stuff I don't know about you guys. I'm not buying another Kenny Koala, you can't replace him." Luke said while looking at one of his bags.

"Luke don't tell me your 15 years old and still playing with stuffed animals?" Ravi started.

Luke glared at his younger brother.

"At least I don't have all A's, nerd."

Ravi opened his mouth but Jessie cut him off.

"Luke stop embarrassing yourself. Zuri, do you have all your dolls? Your phone and your charger? I was serious I'm not turning a-"

"Yes I have all my stuff Jessie, for the fifth time. My stuff isn't going to disappear if you stop asking." Zuri rolled her eyes.

Jessie sighed and looked at me.

"What about you Emma? Your phone, chargers? Or hair dryer, hair supplies? Heck, Your wardrobe?" She laughed.

I don't know why but I couldn't control my face from turning red, so I reached up and pretended to be messing with my hair and using my hand to cover my face.

"Yeah. I got everything..." I muttered.

Everyone seemed to stop and stare at me as a result to my quietness. I kept staring down.

"Emma, what's wrong? You seem upset do we need to talk?"

I grabbed my suitcase and quickly started walking and wheeling it behind me.

"No, I'm fine. I just want to get out of this bastard hotel." I said with a wavering voice.

Jessie trailed after me.

"Emma wait, I'm serious what's wrong? I'm your nanny and my job is to make sure your okay."

I ignored her and kept walking.

When I made it to the end of the hallway and to the elevator, I stopped and leaned my back against the wall and waited. I kept my eyes on the ground. All I had to do was make it from here to our jet and I wouldn't have to worry anymore. I wanted out of the this damn state.

Not even three minutes went by and they were caught up with me. I felt Jessie's eyes on me and I expected a begging session later on during the ride home to spill my guts on why I looked so down.

I'm not feeling down.. I am down. I feel low, and not just sick or sad kind of low. I feel like the biggest sluttiest piece of garbage there's ever been..

The elevator ride feels like forever, but I wish it would go slower. As soon as we reached the lobby, I would have to deal with my stomach twisting and my legs shaking one last time.

'7'

"Ravi move your lizard over farther, I'm literally squished and trying to find room, if you want her squished too, I'd suggest you move her." Zuri complained.

'6'

"Don't complain about my lizard being the problem, Zuri. Your 8 to 10 bags are the real problem, poor Mrs. Kipling has no room to move anywhere because you've already taken the extra space."

'5'

I looked around me at my family. They all were smiling, and happy and looked as if they felt safe. How is that fair?

"Zuri, Ravi. Be quiet, we all have a lot of bags, it comes with traveling. Save the arguments for when I'm not around, please." Jessie groaned.

'4'

I could feel my eyes tearing up as the numbers on the wall kept dropping. I was dreading having to walk out of this elevator.

"Can we get food before we leave? I'm kind of starving." Luke asked.

Jessie sighed loudly. "Okay everybody stop complaining and asking for stuff. Luke, no. There's food on the jet, can we all just wait to complain and beg the nanny for stuff till we're in the air?"

'3'

I held my breath deep in my chest. I felt like breathing my soul out of my body and watching myself crumble to the ground. I can't do this...

'2'

"Everybody got everything?" Jessie asked.

I watched everyone's feet shuffle as they waited.

'1'

Here we go.

'Lobby**'**

I stared at the ground and pulled my suitecase closer to me.

The doors opened.

"Alright, come on kids, and look after eachother for me. I don't want to lose any of you in another state." Jessie said sarcastically.

Me and my siblings all pulled our bags and suitecases out of the elevator and made our way towards the front counter. I kept my eyes straight on the floor.

Jessie didn't waste any time in starting conversation.

"Hey Corey."

I cringed at the sound of his name.

"Hey Jessie, are you guys really checking out? You were only here a week." He laughed.


	2. 2

"Have a safe flight." Corey smiled.

Jessie smiled back at him and thanked him.

"Bye Emma, text me!" He yelled while we were walking out.

My chest burned. I kept my eyes glued down and ignored him.

"Emma, did you hear Corey?" Jessie asked me.

I could legit have a panic attack right now.

"Mhmm.." I said quietly and brushed past her.

I felt like I was about to break down sobbing. My body was vibrating I was shaking so hard. I need to calm down. But, I feel so... dirty.

I heard Jessie mutter something under her breath and she walked after me.

"Emma, seriously you need to tell me what's wrong."

I ignored her. At this point, I don't give a fuck if everyone in the world hated me, or I just up and died somehow, I feel like anything can happen.. and I'm fine with that.

"EMMA."

My bottom lip started quivering.

"What." I muttered.

I didn't stop walking though.

I felt her hand grip my shoulder tightly and my feelings from 2 nights ago came back as if she were Corey herself.

"Stop!" I cried out.

I backed away from her and I couldn't stop the tears as they slid down my cheeks.

"Just stop Jessie!.. leave me.. alone." I cried.

She stared at me confused and took a step towards me.

"Emma.."

I turned and walked away from her. I couldn't walk normal, I couldn't think normal, I feel like everyone's watching my every move. I feel like everyone knows.

I looked up to see two Taxis parked on the side of the road ready to take us away. I was so happy to leave.

I heard everyone walking silently behind me. They probably thought I was crying over nonsense like usual. My makeup wasn't on point, my hairs to frizzy, I hope they just assumed it was something like that.

Nobody talked while we packed our things in the trunk, and I kept my eyes low while we packed into the two Taxis.

The ride to our jet was awkward. Not for me, but for Luke and Ravi who were sitting in the two seats next to me. I didn't speak a word and I kept my eyes out the window the whole car ride. I could feel their eyes on me once in awhile, but I ignored them.

When we were parked, I quickly opened my door and got out. I waited for the cab driver to get out and open his trunk and then I quickly pulled my suitcase out.

"Where's Mrs. Kipling?" Luke asked Ravi.

"We already had three people in this Taxi so I had Jessie and Zuri hold her-"

"Ravi get your lizard! She tried eating my hair and I swear she's the reason my bracelet is missing." Zuri groaned.

When everyone was finally ready to head towards the jet, I walked behind them and watched their feet as they walked so I didn't have to look up.

Once we were boarded, I put my suitcase up against a the wall, and went straight to the bathroom.

When I was inside, I shut and locked the door. Then I looked into the mirror at my face.

I felt tears coming back as I realized completely who this happened too. This girl I was looking at, my job has always been to protect her and make her feel always at her best and like she matters in some type of way. And I dishonored her. I let myself down. I feel like I matter as much as a rock at the bottom of a lake.

My face was pale, and the bags under my eyes were dark. I looked like hell. I haven't slept for two nights straight.

I covered my mouth and sunk to the floor as tears randomly started pouring from my eyes again.

How did I deserve this. What did I do to anybody that made me deserve this. What did I do to him...?

I pulled my sleeves up with my shaky fingers and I stared at the purple bruises on my wrists that were still there from how tightly he gripped them to hold me down. Then I looked over my arms, legs and body to see little or bigger bruises covering me elsewhere.

I let my body limply sit against the wall, and my tears streamed down my face and off my chin till the collar of my shirt was partially soaked.

Then finally, I fell asleep.


End file.
